deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai234/Decpticons vs Evangelion
The decpticons: the evil robots determined to defeat the autobots. Evangelion: giant mechas piloted by select teenagers to fight monstrous beings called Angels. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! (okay, this is gonna be long....) Decepticon members: Megatron is leader of the decpticons. Megatron is very powerful and utterly ruthless. Unlike many other villains in popular fiction, Megatron was not generally depicted as overly chaotic or insane. He was highly aggressive and a megalomaniac, but there was usually a consistent rationale behind his actions, although Megatron was often the only one who could perceive this. There have been some sparing occasions where Megatron displays a personal sense of fair play and even honor, a complexity that is most evident in his complicated relationship with Optimus Prime. There is an unspoken mutual respect between the two leaders. Abilities: Megatron is able to transform into a Walther P38, delivering more focused energy blasts. He can shrink and reduce his mass as he transforms, assuming sizes that comfortably allow either another Transformer or even a human being to wield him. jet-mode Starscream's underside. His imposing robot form is dominated by his primary weapon - his arm-mounted fusion cannon, capable of leveling a city block in one blast. He has a secondary weapon barrel mounted on his back, and can retract and replace his right hand with an energy flail. Starscream is more intelligent than the average Decepticon, ruthless, and cruel, but he is also unlikely to directly act on his ultimate ambition without assurance of conditions favorable to his ascension. He considers himself vastly superior to other Decepticons, and looks down on Megatron for being antiquated in his military strategy and tactics. Starscream believes that the Decepticons should rely more on guile and speed rather than brute destructive force to defeat the Autobots, although when he is given the chance to strike out on his own, he is often less successful than Megatron. Megatron frequently overlooks the potential threat that Starscream represents, though it is occasionally suggested Megatron tolerates his presence for various reasons, such as a grudging respect for his scheming nature or a mere safety precaution to keep an eye on him. However, Starscream often exhausts Megatron's patience quickly; violent-yet-brief verbal and/or physical conflicts are not uncommon between the two. Abilities: Starscream transforms into a McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle and serves as the Decepticon Air Commander, leading the other Decepticon Seeker jets, many of whom share his physical design. According to his technical specifications, he can reach speeds up to Mach 2.8, and can climb up to sub-orbital altitudes of 52 miles (84 km) and nose-dive down to ground level in minutes. His arm is mounted with launchers (mounted under his wings in jet mode), which can launch two types of weaponry — cluster bombs, each of which can level an area 10,000 square feet (900 m2), and his signature weapon, the null ray, which can disrupt the flow of electricity in any circuitry it hits for brief periods, effectively rendering any electronic device or machine (including Transformers) temporarily inoperable. Soundwave is one of Megatron's most reliable troops, and he has positioned himself comfortably and irreplaceably in Megatron's upper command structure. He stands at the Decepticon leader's side as a confidant. Though "only" Communications Officer, he is comparable to Starscream and Shockwave in rank and is the only one of the three to display consistent loyalty to Megatron. Soundwave guards his place in the hierarchy fiercely. Other Decepticons (except Megatron) see him as a two-faced snake, since, as Communications Officer, Soundwave hears all and doesn't hesitate to use blackmail to keep himself high in Megatron's esteem. Abilities: Soundwave is armed with a shoulder-mounted radio wave sensor and hand-held concussion blaster. Soundwave is physically strong compared to most Transformers. He transforms, shrinking as he does so, into an Earthly microcassette deck, and in the tape compartment, which becomes his chest in robot mode, he stores the Decepticon spy cassettes. Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Rumble, Frenzy, Slugfest, and Overkill are under his command in the original television series. shockwave is the Decepticons' military operations commander, and his power is second only to Megatron's Army, and even that is disputed. His actions are carried out with the cold, brutal clarity and perfection one would expect of a purely mechanical being — his way is not that of blood lust, like so many other Decepticons, but rather that of a scientist attempting to solve a problem. And that problem is: how can he use his abilities to most effectively eliminate the greatest number of enemies? Unfortunately for the Autobots, it is rare that Shockwave does not find an answer. Abilities: Unlike most early Transformers Shockwave was not modified into an Earthly form, and retains his Cybertron alternate mode — a 35-foot-long ray gun. He possesses the power of flight in both modes, and commands the totality of the electromagnetic spectrum allowing him to emit beams of energy in a wide variety of forms. His high energy output makes him particularly fuel inefficient, but radioactive fuel sources stored in the reactor in his chest can help Shockwave to overcome this problem. Evangelion units: Eva 00: was the first operational Evangelion. Being a prototype, it was not originally equipped for combat, but was later upgraded and brought into battle against the Angels. As is the case for all the Evangelions, except Eva-01, the method of Eva-00's creation is not known. It is known, however, that she was the first working prototype after many failures. Whether the creation process was perfected with Eva-00, or if something new was tried would be pure conjecture. What is known is that the original design for the prototype Eva had been created a long time ago; Fuyutsuki sees a mockup of Eva-00 in 2003, with the same orange and white color combination and the same head design. We also learn here that Eva-00 would have had a cluster of five cameras beneath its single eye lens. Eva-00 is the most unstable of the Evangelions, going wildly berserk one two occasions; once during its activation experiment with Rei, and again during its interchangeability experiment with Shinji. Despite these incidents Rei retains good control over the Eva once it is operational, using it successfully in quite sensitive tasks such as handling the Lance of Longinus on two occasions and both fetching and firing the SDF's positron cannon. Evangelion Unit-01 is the flagship mecha of the Evangelion saga. She is piloted by the series' protagonist Shinji Ikari and inhabited by the soul of his mother, Yui Ikari. Eva-01 was produced by the Hakone branch of Gehirn as the Evangelion Test Type model. Unlike the other Evas, she was generated directly from the body of Lilith, and is consequently referred to as Lilith's "offspring" or "clone" (リリスの分身, Ririsu no bunshin). On a physical level, Eva-01 has the same characteristics as an Adam-based (i.e., any other) Evangelion, so the exact nature of her relationship to Lilith remains a subject of debate. (For more, see: Theory and Analysis: Eva-01 and Lilith) Eva-01 received her soul as a result of the Contact Experiment with Yui Ikari in 2004, but was not "finished" until 2014. As with the rest of the Eva Series, she was ostensibly created as a weapon to be used against the Angels, and she was the first Evangelion to face actual combat (against the Third Angel Sachiel). Eva-01 is infamous for going berserk and moving without any power supply (prior to the acquisition of the S² Engine from the Angel Zeruel). While Eva-00 has gone out of control before and Eva-02 goes berserk immediately before being destroyed, Eva-01 is the only Eva that has gone berserk in direct combat, to deadly effect. Eva-01 is treated by the higher-ups at Nerv HQ, namely Gendo Ikari, with a suspicious favoritism. Once all of the Angels all destroyed, Eva-01 becomes the key to both Gendo and Seele's scenarios for Third Impact: the former intent on using her as an "ark to save humanity from the nothingness of Third Impact", the latter as a "medium" to Lilith, who has been rendered unusable by the loss of the original Spear of Longinus. The implication is that, by her unique creation, Eva-01 was intended as a "backup" for Lilith all along. Evangelion Unit-02 is the third Evangelion completed, the first Production Model Evangelion. The design of Eva-02 supposedly rectifies the mistakes made during the construction of Prototype Eva-00 and Test Type Eva-01, making it the first Evangelion built specifically for combat against the Angels. Evangelion Unit-03, built by Nerv's First Branch in the United States, is the second Production Model and presumably an improvement on Eva-02 (the first Production Model). Following the incident resulting in the sudden disappearance of the Second Branch (Nevada) and Eva-03's sister unit, Eva-04, the U.S. government panics and demands that Eva-03 be transported off of its soil to Japan. Toji Suzuhara is selected to serve as the Eva's pilot and sent to Nerv's secondary testing facility at Matsushiro to conduct Eva-03's first activation test, supervised by Ritsuko Akagi and Misato Katsuragi. Evangelion will use sniper rifles, knives, swords, glavies and rifles in this fight. Category:Blog posts